Le tuer ou mourir
by Chipuliara
Summary: Will est déterminé à mener Hannibal à sa perte, et tant pis s'il doit pour ça mettre de côté son humanité. Mais alors qu'il confit son esprit pratique à Jack Crawford, son instinct lui le rapproche indéniablement du Docteur Lecter... Alors, quel camp sera le sien ? /!\ Spoilers S1 et S2, violence, gore, cannibalisme, mention de sexe. HANNIGRAM. Enjoy ! (happy-end)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers ou des personnages de Hannibal ne m'appartient, ni la version de la NBC, ni les versions écrites ou filmiques précédentes ou à venir.

 **Paring** : Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham

 **Spoilers** : Saison 1 et 2. (Ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 3)

 **Avertissements** : Violence, gore, cannibalisme, mentions de sexe.

 **ATTENTION :**

 **La relation décrite dans cette fanfiction n'est pas saine. Les personnages de Hannibal Lecter et de Will Graham ont des personnalités torturées qui ne doivent en aucun cas servir d'exemple à suivre pour une vie personnelle, ou d'arguments au cours de débats concernant l'évolution d'une relation amoureuse. L'abus et la manipulation, sous toutes formes, doivent être fortement prohibés. Prenez soin de vous.**

Je sais que ça peut paraître évident, mais ce sont des choses qui vont mieux en les disant. Bien, maintenant je me tais ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, l'histoire vient en cinq morceaux, publiés le vendredi pour les semaines à venir. :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

Hannibal pensait qu'ils avaient une connexion particulière. Il se trompait. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait avait été de lui mentir, de le manipuler et de lui mentir encore. Il l'avait drogué, abusé, trompé. Il avait voulu le changer en monstre et voilà ce qu'il allait récolter aujourd'hui. La fureur d'un homme qui aurait pu être son ami, mais qu'il avait brisé.

Will, le regard dans le vide, loin derrière l'épaule de Jack, avait quitté ce bureau depuis bien longtemps. Les pieds dans la rivière, Abigail à ses côtés, il avait les hameçons juste assez acérés pour découper un homme. C'était ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'il lançait sa ligne loin dans le courant devant lui. Elle aurait pu être sa fille, pendant un moment elle l'avait été. Quelque jours, quelques semaines. Encore un bonheur qu'il lui avait enlevé.

-Tu penses à lui ?

La voix douce et tendre de la jeune fille debout avec lui fit tressaillir sa mâchoire, puis il sourit. Il sourit comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas réelle et que, dans cet instant, dans son esprit, elle était tout aussi vivante que lui.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il tenait à deux mains le manche de sa canne à pêche et elle glissa un bras autour du sien comme une fille aurait tenu celui de son père un dimanche à la campagne. Elle soupira doucement, si doucement qu'il ne put que le sentir. Sentir comme elle était bien, ici, au chaud dans ses souvenirs.

-Et comment tu l'imagines ?

Elle le savait, parce qu'il le savait. Il actionna sa moulinette et remonta, sans se presser, son fil de pêche. Il y avait dans les sous-bois une présence qu'il connaissait bien et il esquissa un sourire en ne le regardant pas. Un cerf immense déambulait à quelques mètres, confortablement camoufler entre les branche d'un mois d'été. D'un geste long et ample, il jeta à nouveau le fil à pêche dans l'eau.

-Mort.

Voilà comment il l'imaginait. Il avait déjà de nombreuses, nombreuses fois visualisé son assassinat. Il voulait le voir mourir de ses mains, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il voulait lui montrer la souffrance, celle qu'il lui avait infligé, celle qu'il avait ressenti. Celle qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui encore. Il voulait le voir s'accrocher avec difficulté à ce qui restait de sa vie, puis rendre son souffle en ayant vu ce qu'il avait fait de lui.

Will ne pouvait pas nier qu'Hannibal l'avait changé. Will était différent. Mais aujourd'hui Will était en colère et Hannibal bientôt succomberait à sa création. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, mais il serait le sien.

Jack garda le silence assez longtemps pour que lorsqu'il l'appellerait il capterait son attention. Ça fonctionna. Will reposa ses yeux sur lui et son air éternellement à demi-inquiet. Jack était hypocrite. Il était son ami et il était du côté de ceux qui voulaient être justes, mais il était aveuglé par le pouvoir que lui procurait un agent prêt à intervenir. Will n'était pas un agent, mais Will faisait l'affaire.

-Si on veut attraper Hannibal, dit Crawford, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

William n'avait que trois amis, et de ces trois Jack était celui qui s'approchait le plus de l'image que le commun des mortels se faisait de l'amitié. Les mains jointes, il le regarda de tout son sérieux. Il n'était pas question qu'il se sente obligé, qu'il agisse sous la contrainte, ou encore qu'il accepte s'il n'était pas certain de ne pas retomber avec son psychiatre dans une spirale destructrice quelconque. _Vous êtes partant ?_ Will esquissa un sourire.

-Oui.

Il l'était. Jack répondit à son sourire par un rictus prudent. Il avait un plan, il le lui expliqua. Will se laissa l'écouter alors que ses yeux repartaient au loin, vers de plus calmes horizons. Hannibal allait toucher à sa fin, et elle porterait son nom. Le nom de Will Graham, l'homme qui aurait pu l'aimer.

Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point il l'avait apprécié. Leurs séances, son humour, et cette compréhension à son égard. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé, ni à parler, ni à se confier. Ils avaient échangé, il lui avait souri. Il pouvait encore avec précision se souvenir du tout premier véritable sourire qu'Hannibal avait eu en sa présence. L'air un peu étonné, les yeux dans les siens et sa lèvre assez levée pour apercevoir ses dents.

C'était une chose étrange que la sincérité de la relation qu'on pouvait entretenir avec quelqu'un. Will aurait longtemps juré qu'Hannibal ressentait pour lui la même amitié qui l'animait lui. Aujourd'hui encore il ne se serait pas risqué à penser qu'il l'indifférait. Il savait qu'Hannibal était curieux à son sujet, fasciné peut-être même, et c'était ce qui l'aiderait à le faire tomber.

Plus Hannibal tenait à ce qu'il avait fait de lui, plus il serait jouissif de le voir se comprendre trahi. La vengeance, paraissait-il, était un plat à manger froid. Il tardait à Will de partager avec lui le dernier de leurs soupers.

Il se l'imaginait... intime. Le moment de sa mort. Il disait à Jack qu'il voulait le mettre en prison. C'était un mensonge. Il savait que c'était ce qui se passerait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il _voulait_. Il voulait ses doigts contre son cou alors qu'il l'étouffait, sa main dans le creux de ses reins quand il le poignardait.

Il n'était plus question de garder ses proches en sécurité. Alana lui avait tourné le dos et il aurait pu déployer une armée pour la sauver de ses griffes qu'elle le lui aurait sans détour reproché. Abigail était morte, Jack se pensait sans peurs et Will n'avait plus cœur à se préoccuper des étrangers. Les innocents, les victimes, les numéros dans les dossiers. Il avait trop souffert de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake pour essayer d'en sauver d'autres. Il aurait sa vengeance, et elle serait aussi froide que personnelle.

Egoïste.

Voilà ce qu'elle serait.

Will prit congé de Jack et reprit sa voiture pour rouler jusqu'à chez lui. Ses chiens, voilà des amis qui étaient humains. Il savait qu'ils l'attendraient tous, regroupés, derrière sa porte fermée. Au bruit de son moteur ils s'ébroueraient à l'intérieur et il serait accueilli par amour et chaleur. Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu. Qu'on lui avait enlevé. Hannibal avait retourné amis et connaissances contre lui et, en prison, il avait été... _seul_. Et il fallait voir ce que le soutient de Beverly lui avait apporté.

 _Morte_.

Il claqua la portière de sa voiture une fois garé devant chez lui. Ça aboyait déjà depuis la maison et il sourit, touché. Ses chaussures crissèrent sur le gravier, sa clé résonna dans la serrure. Il ouvrit et _un, deux, trois, quatre, neuf,_ ils étaient tous là. Il alla à la cuisine entouré de ses canins et remplit leurs gamelles de croquettes et d'eau. Il jeta sa veste sur une chaise et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il s'imagina le brûler vif. Mais c'était trop bruyant, trop brutal, trop violent.

Il mangea du riz, avec un steak haché. Il s'en était fait trop alors il posa le reste de son assiette par terre, pour que ceux qui voulaient se jettent dessus. Aucun de ses chiens ne se fit prier. Il avait déjà imaginé le faire manger par des bêtes. Mais c'était trop horrible, pour les bêtes. Il secoua la tête, nerveusement, comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il se déshabilla et, se glissant entre les parois de sa douche, alluma l'eau chaude. Puis l'eau froide.

Il s'imagina le noyer.

Quelque chose l'attira dans ce scénario. Mais c'était trop... froid. Il voulait le sentir près de lui, il voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ferma les siens et leva le visage vers le jet de la douche. C'était agréable. Il souffla, doucement. Les mains fatiguées, il se lava sans se presser. Il devait se relaxer, c'était essentiel à son sommeil.

Il fut traversé d'un frisson et augmenta l'eau chaude. Il mit du shampoing dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux avec plus de force quand il en coula sur son visage. Il se demanda si Hannibal avait mangé. Il ne l'invitait plus seul, depuis qu'il avait essayé de le tuer sans quitter sa cellule. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer avec lui les séances psychiatriques, pourtant.

Will souffla l'eau qui s'immisçait entre ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé savoir où le docteur Lecter le situait. Est-ce qu'il était le premier, est-ce qu'il était le seul ? Est-ce qu'il y en avait eu avant lui, des cobayes ? Un peu, beaucoup ? Est-ce qu'il se détachait du lot, est-ce qu'il était noyé dans la masse ? S'il survivait, Hannibal, s'il s'échappait, est-ce qu'il se souviendrait de lui ?

Et s'il mourait. Est-ce qu'il le haïrait.

Ou serait-il déçu.

Will ne savait pas encore l'option qu'il préférait. Mais l'un ou l'autre, au fond, ça lui était égal. Il aurait gagné. Il ferma les robinets d'eau et sortit de sa douche, puis attrapa au passage une serviette qu'il frotta dans ses cheveux pour ne pas inonder son carrelage avant de la passer sur le reste de son corps. Il se sécha sur le chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre et, une fois là, ouvrit grand son armoire. Il y prit un caleçon et un tee-shirt, qu'il enfila l'un après l'autre.

Son grand lit était froid, il se pelotonna sous ses draps. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, quand il se donnait la peine d'y penser, comment il avait fait pour reprendre si vite une vie si calme, si _normale_ qu'il se demandait parfois si elle était toujours la sienne. Ou était la fureur, ou était la haine, ou était cette envie de vengeance qui lui tordait le ventre ? Etait-ce dans la couleur neutre des murs de sa cuisine, dans la pression lambda du jet de sa douche ? Pouvait-on la voir dans la façon qu'il avait de nourrir ses chiens, ou de prendre son courrier du matin ? Ou bien est-ce que ce goût amer qu'il avait au fond de la gorge était le seul aspect qui trahissait cette chose qui grandissait au fond de lui... Il ferma les yeux.

Rares étaient ses nuits douces. Will avait le sommeil agité. Il l'avait toujours eu, ce n'était pas à dénier. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hannibal... ce qu'il lui avait fait... Will eut un frisson, se retourna entre ses draps. Rêves s'emmêlaient avec cauchemars tant et tant que, parfois, Will ne savait plus lesquels étaient quoi.

Peut-être parce qu'il restait confus des pensées qui le traversaient à la nuit tombée. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait ses mauvais rêves. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait maintenant plus la différence.

Et quand il entra dans sa première phase de sommeil paradoxal, son corps s'échauffa, frissonna, et ses draps se froissèrent sous cette lente agitation.

 **.**

 _C'était doux sous ses doigts. Il avait chaud, et tout son être frémissait de désir. Il ouvrit les yeux, gémissant. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Alana si belle. Ses longs cheveux foncés s'étalaient sur la blancheur de leurs draps. Il donna un coup de hanche et les yeux fermés de la jeune femme se crispèrent, elle laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle erratique._

 _-Will..._

 _Il sentit ses ongles de femme s'enfoncer dans la peau nue de son dos. La chaleur de son vagin, humide, autour de son sexe érigé allant et venant, l'acte de l'amour à son point culminant. Elle les fit rouler et, les épaules contre les draps tièdes, Will ferma les yeux._

 _Elle joua des hanches sur son pelvis, et il posa ses mains chaudes sur sa taille fine. Avec une sensualité qu'il sentit jusque sous sa peau, elle se pencha dans son cou et lécha l'endroit ou pulsait son artère jugulaire. Elle embrassa, mordit, et il gémit._

 _-A-arrête..._

 _Ça devenait douloureux. Trop de dents, de férocité. Elle le mordit plus fort encore et il cria de douleur. Il sentit presque se déchirer sa peau à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses dents. Il mit ses mains à ses épaules et poussa de toutes ses forces._

 _Les yeux ouverts de nouveau, il vit avec horreur le sang qui coulait de la bouche, sur le menton et le long de la gorge du docteur Lecter._

 _-Vous êtes malade... souffla-t-il._

 _Il avait aux lèvres un sourire déroutant, passa la langue sur le rouge à sa bouche et se pencha vers lui, prédateur, pour retourner à sa gorge. Will mit toute sa force pour le repousser, fit claquer le dos de son médecin contre le mur le plus proche. Il n'était plus ni nu ni habillé : il était en colère. Le maintenant de toute sa rage contre la surface dure, il avait une main prise à sa gorge et l'autre menaçant son abdomen d'un couteau à poisson._

 _Il voulait lui faire peur, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sa vie entre ses mains, mais cet ordure ne se départait pas de son sourire d'arrogant._

 _Will, sans s'en apercevoir, fit grincer ses dents._

 _Il laissa tomber le couteau et, gardant une main sous sa gorge, enfonça ses doigts alors libres sous les côtes du psychiatre. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il poussa sur ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enlisent dans sa peau comme dans de l'argile. Il voulait effacer ce sourire de son visage. Mais le sourire s'agrandissait à mesure qu'il avançait dans son corps._

 _Et Will s'exaspéra._

 _Il poussa violemment sur son bras et sa main plongea dans la chair et le sang chaud, poisseux, de son vivant intérieur. Il sentait contre sa peau les organes palpitants de l'homme coincé contre lui, mais il n'était pas même capable de lui arracher ce sourire prétentieux._

 _Alors il remonta jusque sous sa cage thoracique. Il dut mettre tout l'avant bras pour aller jusqu'à la poitrine qui se soulevait plus vite, maintenant, tout contre lui. Les yeux dans ceux de son psychiatre, il vit dans son regard sa satisfaction quand Will fronça les sourcils, perplexe, quand il ne trouva qu'un grand vide dans l'espace bouillonnant, visqueux._

 _Alors l'autre lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui et, doucement, Will approcha son oreille des lèvres claires. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Hannibal lui murmura :_

 _-Je n'ai pas de cœur, William._

 **.**

Will se réveilla en sursaut, le corps transpirant, chaud, et froid. Le choc l'avait fait s'asseoir sur son lit, entre ses draps froissés. Nerveusement, il se retourna vers l'écran lumineux de son radio-réveil. _1H33_. Le souffle tremblant, il expira lentement. Et, doucement, il se laissa retomber en arrière, la tête contre l'oreiller.

Puis il referma les yeux.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

...Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là... ^ ^ '

Si vous voulez me laisser un avis je serais ravie de le lire ! Et si ça vous a plu, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (vendredi 19/06/15) pour le chapitre 2 :)

Chip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers ou des personnages de Hannibal ne m'appartient, ni la version de la NBC, ni les versions écrites ou filmiques précédentes ou à venir.

 **Paring** : Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham

 **Spoilers** : Saison 1 et 2. (Ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 3)

 **Avertissements** : Violence, gore, cannibalisme, mentions de sexe.

 **Rappel** : Cinq chapitres, publication le vendredi.

Merci à **Edith** et à **Anju-san** pour vos reviews ! Normalement je réponds aux Guests sur mon site commun avec Ardha, mais on est en train de le relooker. Je suis très contente que ça vous ait plu et j'espère que la suite vous ira :3

Et un grand, _grand_ merci à celles et ceux qui ont déjà ajouté cette histoire en favoris et en follow, j'espère de tout coeur que je ne vous décevrai pas ! :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

Les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, les mâchoires serrées, Will regarda Hannibal s'asseoir face à lui. Le meurtrier cannibale en costume trois pièces croisa les jambes et posa un coude au bras de son siège, joignit les mains.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Will ?

Il était fatigué et, il fallait l'admettre, énervé aussi. Mais pas d'une colère vulgaire qui aurait pu éclater, plutôt d'une rage sourde qui se complaisait au fond de son ventre. Rien qui ne changeait vraiment depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits, enfermé derrière les barreaux d'une prison dans laquelle Hannibal avait pris soin de le placer. Ses mâchoires se desserrèrent.

-Je vais bien, je crois, dit-il. Je me sens bien.

Son psychiatre avait une façon de le regarder qui le faisait se sentir considéré. C'était un aspect de son métier dans lequel il était bon, c'était indéniable. Will avait les lèvres sèches, il se les humidifia. Il entendit ensuite distinctement le son de sa glotte déglutissant résonner à ses oreilles et fut conscient, quelques secondes, des battements sourds et calmes de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Avez-vous de nouveau rêvé de me tuer ?

Will trouvait qu'Hannibal paraissait très serein à ce propos. Mais il y avait ce fragment de tension dans la voix de son médecin qui le faisait sourire, presque systématiquement. Peut-être parce que ça voulait dire qu'il craignait, qu'un jour, il réussisse. Fermant les yeux, Will fut capable de sentir ses doigts contre sa gorge, sa main contre ses os. Il reposa son regard sur lui.

-Oui.

Il frissonna, mais ça ne le fit pas sourire. Pas aujourd'hui. Parce que depuis cette nuit particulière où il avait échoué à lui faire du mal dans son sommeil, c'était une frustration sans nom qui s'accumulait et s'ajoutait à la rage tapie au creux de son estomac. Il y avait de ça des jours maintenant. C'était dire quel niveau de _frustration_ est-ce qu'il avait atteint. Il le digérait, pouvait-il seulement faire autrement, mais ça n'arrangeait en rien la qualité de son sommeil. Sans compter cette nouvelle affaire dans laquelle Jack l'avait mêlé.

 _Randall Tier._

Les yeux dans ceux d'Hannibal, son regard se durcit. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait à ce garçon. Son petit protégé à l'époque, un jeune homme clairement déséquilibré que le docteur Lecter avait _pris sous son aile_. Will s'était posé la question, il avait maintenant la réponse : il n'était pas le seul, il n'était pas le premier. Hannibal en avait détruit d'autres avant lui. Et ça ne faisait que le motiver plus encore à le conduire jusqu'à son dernier jour. L'injection, la chaise, ou la fureur de ses mains nues.

-C'est une colère sur laquelle nous devrions travailler, Will.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom. Will se demanda s'il avait manipulé Randall de la même façon. Mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose dans la réponse qu'il craignait d'entendre. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il était finalement possible qu'on les lui donne, ces réponses. Et peut-être qu'avant ça il n'avait fait que se complaire dans sa faim de insatiable de savoir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas _envie_ de savoir. Peut-être avait-il _peur_ de comprendre qu'il avait eu tout faux en voyant dans les yeux d'Hannibal cette lueur particulière qui avait dès le premier jour piqué son intérêt.

-J'imagine que vous comprenez, continuait l'homme.

Et Will hocha la tête, doucement. Il n'y avait pas eu qu'un unique « premier jour » dans l'historique de sa relation avec Hannibal. Le jour même de leur rencontre, Will avait été sur la défensive. Et il avait eu raison, aujourd'hui encore il pensait que Jack avait eu tort de demander à Hannibal de l'analyser sans son consentement.

Le _premier jour_ dont Will parlait, c'était celui de leur premier rendez-vous. Il ne l'avait pas fait s'asseoir, il l'avait laissé parcourir la bibliothèque de sa mezzanine. Il l'avait laissé ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Et puis... et puis il avait signé le papier. Sans même vraiment lui avoir parlé, il avait autorisé la réintégration de William sur le terrain. Il trouvait Will plus intéressant que la confiance que Jack avait mise en lui et, pour la vraie première fois, Will l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

Le premier pas de sa chute aux enfers. Mais à l'époque... une libération.

Les doigts de William se resserrèrent un peu plus sur les bras de son siège et il vit les yeux d'Hannibal être attirés sur eux par le bruit qu'ils firent sur la matière souple. _D'accord_ , il était en colère. _D'accord_ , il avait l'envie assourdissante d'enfoncer ses mains directement dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur. Mais rien de tout ça ne voulait dire qu'Hannibal avait gagné. Will n'était pas, et ne serait jamais un meurtrier. Un bourreau, tout au plus. Puis tout irait mieux. Il en était _convaincu_. Hannibal soupira presque imperceptiblement.

-Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas en parler maintenant.

Will, une fois de plus, hocha doucement la tête. S'il mettait cette rage sourde au service de Jack, alors les efforts du docteur Lecter auraient été vains. Et, à cet instant, c'était la seule chose saine qui avait le pouvoir de l'animer. Il se rappela de la douleur aiguë de ses dents dans le creux de son cou, et ferma les yeux. Les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, il chercha des yeux la si calme Abigail. Mais il ne trouva, sur le rivage derrière les arbres, que la silhouette d'un cerf qui, violemment, embrocha de ses bois le corps d'un être à peine plus humain que lui. Et, serein, Will sourit.

 **.**

En rentrant chez lui, Will jeta ses clés sur la table de l'entrée. Il allait manger, se doucher, se coucher. Dormir, peut-être. Il avait ce vide, dans le regard... mais un de ses chiens courut par la porte vers l'obscurité des bois.

-Buster ?

Il appela plus fort. Mais son chien ne revenait pas, alors il ordonna aux autres de rester calmes et ferma la porte derrière lui quand il sortit précipitamment à la suite de son animal.

-Buster ! Reviens mon chien !

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir. C'était dans l'air, partout autour de lui. C'était dans la chair de poule de ses bras et dans le froid qu'il inspirait profondément. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il devait trouver Buster. Et il le trouva... ses mains furent tremblantes quand il l'approcha.

-Oh mon Dieu...

Il espérait de toute son âme que ce sang ne soit pas le sien. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent, ils devaient partir de là, il y avait quelque chose dans les bois. Ça grognait, ça soufflait. C'était là. Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur il se barricada, posa avec délicatesse son chien sur les coussins de son canapé et fit signe aux autre de se taire, un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Shh...

Il décrocha son fusil du mur au-dessus de la cheminée et resserra doucement ses doigts sur la crosse et le canon. Il se retourna vers sa porte, souffla avec lenteur et sentit son cœur décélérer à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Il l'attendait.

Il le sentait, l'entendait presque s'approcher de sa porte. Sa respiration brutale de l'autre côté du montant de bois. Pris d'une détermination qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, Will lâcha son arme. Il la jeta, à son côté. Et ses mains, détendues malgré tout, allèrent se reposer de part et d'autre de son corps. Quand la porte sauta, et que Randall dans ses peaux de bêtes se jeta sur lui, il sut comment riposter. Son dos heurta la cheminée, mais il fit face et entama un combat de force bestial avec son assaillant.

Ses meubles tremblèrent, sa table basse se brisa.

D'un geste il balaya les jambes de l'homme-bête et suivit sa chute sur le sol. Il l'enjamba, bloqua le mouvement de ses jambes avec les siennes. De rage, il le frappa au visage. Une fois. Deux fois. Encore. Et encore. Randall se débattait, mais il plaqua ses mains féroces sur la gorge palpitante de vie. Et il _pressa_ , aussi fort qu'il le put. Plus encore.

La vision brève d'Hannibal à sa merci s'imposa à lui. Lecter aux portes de la mort. Et il fut si furieux lorsqu'il distingua de nouveau le visage caché d'ossements de Randall que la force dans ses bras se démultiplia.

Il sentait la vie batailler sous lui pour _rester_. Mais il la sentait faiblir, aussi.

Et il sentit, quand elle fut partie.

Le corps soudain mou de Randall cessa de se battre et Will sentit monter en lui le sentiment de puissance que prodiguait pour lui le meurtre. _Sentiment de puissance_. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait trouvé cela si _jouissif_ de prendre une vie. Il se sentait tellement _vivant_ qu'il ne comprit d'abord pas la nature de tout ce qui passait par son esprit. Et puis ça le frappa.

Hannibal.

C'était lui, qui avait fait ça. C'était lui, qui lui avait envoyé sa création. Il avait _voulu_ qu'il le tue, parce qu'il _savait_ que Randall était foutu. Le FBI était à sa poursuite... et si même il échouait, alors se débarrasser de Will ne devait pas être une mauvaise option non plus. Une vague d'amertume le traversa alors qu'il se relevait au dessus du corps de sa victime.

Hannibal.

Il fut saisi d'un bête et sombre orgueil à être celui qui en sortait en vie. Il voulut le lui montrer. Le lui cracher au visage. _Surprise, connard_. Il allait ramener à ce chien son jouet préféré, et voir comment il réagissait à le voir ainsi brisé. De rage à nouveau, il prit Randall par les chevilles et le fit tourner pour pouvoir le tirer jusqu'à sa porte, puis jusqu'à sa voiture.

Ses chiens couinèrent, il les rassura d'un doigt devant sa bouche. _Shh, shh, tout va bien les amis_. Il récupéra la cheville de l'homme-bête qu'il avait dû lâcher, et reprit son parcours hors de la maison. Quand le crâne recouvert de peau d'animal heurta les plus hautes marches de l'escalier de son perron, il le laissa tomber pour aller fermer sa porte, à clés. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques grands efforts encore pour mettre Randall sur la banquette arrière, et le recouvrir de couvertures râpeuses qu'il gardait toujours en cas de chien perdu. Il était conscient qu'il devrait les jeter, mais qu'importait. Il en rachèterait de nouvelles.

Rouler jusqu'à la demeure d'Hannibal Lecter fut long, et on aurait pu croire que sa rage se serait dissipée. Mais on se serait trompé. Le sang bouillait dans ses veines. Et quand il entra par effraction dans les appartements, puis s'infiltra jusque la salle à manger du Docteur, son psychiatre, il en tira un sentiment intense de pouvoir.

Il n'eut aucune idée s'il attendit longtemps ou non. Ça lui _sembla_ long. Il désirait de toute son âme montrer à Hannibal ce qu'il avait fait à cet homme malade de trop de son influence. Hannibal aurait probablement répondu que Randall avait été malade _avant_ lui, et qu'il n'avait fait que l'encourager sur la voie de l'épanouissement personnel. Will renifla. Conneries.

La porte s'ouvrit et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ça y était. C'était maintenant. Hannibal, dans son costume trois pièces, marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Ou fut-ce en voyant le corps sans vie de Randall sur la table de son séjour ? Le cœur de Will battait fort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de cette confrontation, mais il sentait au plus _profond_ de lui qu'il en attendait quelque chose. Hannibal eut comme un rictus, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Will entendit les mots sortir de sa propre bouche. _J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour vous tuer, vous avez envoyé quelqu'un pour me tuer, on est quittes._ Ce n'était pas ça, pourtant, qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

Vous voyez, Hannibal ? Vous voyez ce que je suis capable de faire ? Ce que je suis capable de _vous_ faire ? Mais Hannibal sourit et Will comprit. Il comprit. Ce n'était pas Randall son jouet préféré, c'était _lui_. Il n'avait probablement pas douté _une seconde_ que Will vaincrait. Il s'approcha de la table pour mieux le voir, mort, sans plus rien de son masque de crâne.

-Vous l'avez tué avec vos mains ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Et c'était prononcé de façon si calme et si douce que Will oublia un instant l'objet de sa visite. Pourquoi il le détestait et pourquoi il avait tué la Bête. Il était serein, et soudain alors il comprit quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait tué un homme et il n'en ressentait pas le moindre remord. Pas la moindre trace. Aucun regret, pas la plus infime preuve de culpabilité. Il serra les poings. Est-ce qu'il serait encore capable de mettre cette fureur au service de Jack, du FBI ? Il ne pouvait plus le nier, Hannibal l'avait définitivement changé. On ne revenait pas d'un acte comme celui-là. Hannibal avait gagné.

Mais dans le regard de Will rien ne se brisa, et ses poings se desserrèrent. Parce que ça ne voulait pas dire que lui avait perdu et, il en était sûr maintenant, au dessus de toute morale il saurait avoir la force de détruire cet homme de ses mains nues.

De ces mêmes mains que, bientôt, Hannibal laverait avec délicatesse dans un grand bac d'eau claire et pur.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, et évidemment je serais ravie d'entendre vos avis :)

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, 26/06/15 ! A très vite ;)

Chip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers ou des personnages de Hannibal ne m'appartient, ni la version de la NBC, ni les versions écrites ou filmiques précédentes ou à venir.

 **Paring** : Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham

 **Spoilers** : Saison 1 et 2. (Ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 3)

 **Avertissements** : Violence, gore, cannibalisme, mentions de sexe.

 **Rappel** : Cinq chapitres, publication le vendredi.

 _ **Edith** _ : Encore merci ! Je suis contente que ce second chapitre t'ait plu, enjoy ce troisième ! :)

Et bien sûr je remercie ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et en follow cette semaine ! J'en suis très flattée :3

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

-Vous avez... tué un homme ?

Will avait réveillé Jack très tôt ce matin là, pour avoir une chance de lui parler en tête à tête avant qu'on ne vienne lui annoncer la découverte d'un cadavre dans la galerie d'exposition où travaillait Randall Tier. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et Jack n'avait pourtant pas touché à son café fumant. Le bureau de l'agent, à cette heure de la matinée, renvoyait une image tout à fait austère, fut dit en passant.

-Oui. En légitime défense, rappela Will de sa voix lointaine. Il m'a attaqué.

-Et vous êtes allé... voir Hannibal ? Avec le corps ?

Il n'y était pas _allé_. Il s'y était _senti attiré_ par cette _force_ qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui lui avait _crié_ que le Docteur Lecter devait voir ça. Il avait ressenti la jouissance du pouvoir que prodiguait l'acte de prendre une vie, et Hannibal lui avait souri.

-Vous devez comprendre, Jack, mentit-il, que c'est notre meilleure ouverture depuis le début de cette affaire.

Il expliqua que depuis qu'il « était un meurtrier », Hannibal avait plus de chance de se confier à lui en retour. Un secret pour un secret. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait fonctionné avec Abigail Hobbs, avant de l'assassiner comme l'avait fait son père avant lui. Will pensa qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé. Will pensa que s'il mettait sa colère au profit de Jack, il pouvait encore renverser la tendance. Hannibal avait gagné, mais ça n'avait pas à être définitif.

-Will, vous avez _exposé un cadavre_ dans un lieu public ! Fit Jack en haussant le ton mais en baissant la voix.

-Il le _fallait_ , insista Will.

Parce qu'Hannibal l'avait aidé, Hannibal était impliqué. Parce qu'Hannibal avait eu raison, il n'aurait tout de même pas pu le laisser là, gisant, ou l'enterrer comme un rat. Il lui avait dû une reconnaissance, un respect. Evidemment, c'était des nuances de subtilité que Crawford ne pouvait pas comprendre. Will se força à se calmer. Ils se servaient mutuellement l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas grave si Jack ne le comprenait pas dans son entièreté. Il serait le sauveur de son âme. Après Randall, il ne devait plus en avoir d'autres. Sinon il serait perdu.

Le silence avait perduré entre eux. Jack finit par soupirer longuement, les mains devant les yeux.

-D'accord... Dit-il. J'essaierai de faire rentrer ça dans une procédure fédérale... Mais, Will. J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

Bien sûr que ça valait le coup. Ça valait tout l'or du monde. L'épurement de son esprit et la tête d'Hannibal Lecter au bout d'une pique. Avec ça, Will achetait sa rédemption. Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de l'agent du FBI et, après un regard lourd de sens vers son officieux-agent, Jack décrocha.

-Crawford, dit-il.

Et à son expression Will comprit que ça y était : le gardien avait trouvé Randall. Il eut comme une bouffée de chaleur au creux du ventre et, après quelques mots, Jack raccrocha. _« Ils l'ont trouvé »_. Le sentiment d'orgueil de la veille ne le quittait plus et, avec lui, une impatience et une excitation sans pareils. Il vit son ami reprendre le combiné pour contacter le Docteur Lecter et dut prendre une grande et lente inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Ça va aller ?

Raccrochant de nouveau, Jack avait mépris sa fébrilité pour de l'angoisse. La veille au soir, Hannibal avait tenté de le tuer. Supporterait-il de le voir ce matin après ça ? Will eut ce petit sourire qu'il avait parfois et qu'il était difficile de cerner. Jack n'avait _aucune_ idée d'à quel point ça irait bien.

-Oui, oui, dit-il doucement à la place. Ça va aller.

Il était venu en voiture, mais il se fit conduire par Jack pour retourner au musée. Ils allaient y retrouver Hannibal, qui serait sans doute là avant eux. Will avait hâte d'y être. Il voulait voir Randall de jour. De ce jour qui se levait doucement. Regardant par la fenêtre du siège passager, il se rendit compte qu'il était nerveux, là, au creux de son ventre. Il allait psychanalyser son propre travail. Il allait décrire un autre qui serait lui et ils seraient trois dans la pièce à connaître le mensonge.

Hannibal pourtant serait le seul à qui il mentirait.

Hannibal serait le seul à ne pas savoir qu'il s'était vendu à Jack, et au FBI.

Hannibal ne sentirait pas le piège se tendre doucement tout autour de lui.

Will ferma les yeux. Là-bas, les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, Abigail lui sourit. _« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »_. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été sûr. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait depuis son sevrage. Démasquer Hannibal, l'emprisonner, l'anéantir. Et quand ils entrèrent dans le hall d'exposition où il avait disposé la dépouille de Randall Tier et qu'il vit Hannibal se retourner vers lui avec ce quelque chose au fond des yeux, Will sut qu'il gagnerait.

Il passa un jour, peut-être deux, avant que Will n'ait sa première _grosse_ frayeur. Et elle portait le nom de Fredricka Lounds.

Freddie Lounds n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait apprécier. Dès le premier jour Will l'avait eu en dégoût. Elle ne savait faire preuve d'aucune compassion, tirait profit des situations désespérées des autres et pouvait détruire la vie de quelqu'un sans en éprouver le moindre remord. Alors lorsqu'en revenant de la rivière ce matin-là il vit sa voiture garée devant son hangar, il serra les dents.

Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous, il ne l'avait pas appelée, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Cette _garce_ venait pour fouiner. Alana le leur avait dit : elle pensait qu'ensemble, avec Hannibal, ils étaient l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Qu'elle ait tort à ce point, ou qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ait bientôt raison. Il coupa le moteur plus haut dans l'allée pour que le bruit ne l'alerte pas et, prenant son couteau à poisson, courut vers le grand bâtiment de bois.

Elle ne devait pas trouver les restes de Randall Tier. C'était exactement ce qu'elle devait chercher.

Ce qui n'était les les jambes, ni les bras, ni la tête. Ce qu'il n'avait pas exposé au musée, et qu'il gardait dans un congélateur à l'intérieur de ce hangar.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mit ce couteau dans la poche de son manteau. Il pouvait la tuer. Il pouvait aussi ne pas. C'était son choix, son choix à lui. Et son choix à lui penchait vers la plus primitive des solutions.

 **.**

Will oscillait entre nerveux et confiant lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du Docteur Lecter, le lendemain au soir. Ils avaient recommencé. Jack et lui. Ils avaient menti à Hannibal une fois encore. Alors poussé d'une force inconnue il était retourné dans son hangar, ouvert son congélateur et... il ferma les yeux. Son baptême, c'était pour ce soir.

Hannibal ouvrit et fut presque surpris de le voir. Plus encore de le voir portant un petit paquet dans l'une de ses mains. Will sourit.

-Je peux entrer ?

 _Oh, bien sûr_. Le gentleman s'effaça pour le laisser passer. L'après-midi même ils avaient tous _appris_ la disparition de Freddie Lounds. Hannibal et Will ne s'étaient quitté que quelques heures plus tôt, à la sortie du bureau de Jack Crawford. Alana était inquiète parce qu'elle commençait à douter d'eux. Jack était inquiet parce qu'il avait peur que Will lui échappe. Hannibal avait été inquiet, un instant, que le FBI ne remonte la piste jusqu'à son patient. Will était le seul à ne se faire aucun souci du tout.

-J'apporte la viande, dit-il en allant jusqu'à la cuisine. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qu'on devrait en faire.

-Et quelle est cette viande ?

Hannibal referma la porte de la cuisine derrière eux et Will posa le petit paquet sur le plan de travail avec un sourire. _Devinez_. Il ne releva pas les mains du papier marron, et quand les doigts d'Hannibal vinrent défaire le nœud de la ficelle qui le maintenait fermé, Will les regarda ouvrir l'enveloppe avec le cœur battant.

-Du veau ? Proposa son thérapeute. Ou du porc, peut-être ?

Will esquissa un petit sourire. _Oui_. Un porc fin et délicat. Il y eut comme un quelque chose dans les yeux du Docteur Lecter. Puis il l'invita à enlever son manteau et lui tendit un couteau.

-Nous allons le cuisiner ensemble, qu'en dites-vous ?

Le souffle de Will se bloqua un instant, puis il reprit avec une chaleur au fond de l'estomac. Il posa son manteau sur le dos d'une chaise et prit le couteau, offert par le manche, entre ses doigts. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Hannibal mit quelques secondes de trop à le lui laisser. Peut-être parce qu'il était engourdi par ce qu'il comprenait dans son regard. De l'estime, du respect. La curiosité était toujours là... mais elle était... plus tendre... Et Will aurait pu s'en vouloir de lui mentir s'il n'avait pas été complètement aliéné par cette sensation intense d'être entier.

-Emincez le gingembre, dit-il. J'attendris la viande.

C'était la première fois, depuis le début de leur histoire, qu'Hannibal demandait à Will de cuisiner avec lui. Le plan était toujours de mettre sa colère au service de Jack, rien ne l'empêchait d'apprécier un dîner bien préparé. Il prit une racine de gingembre et se mit doucement à la hacher, méticuleux. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hannibal le regarder faire et releva un instant les yeux vers lui.

Le plan était toujours de mettre sa colère au service de Jack.

Ce n'était rien s'il n'avait pas de rage ce soir, elle serait de retour au lendemain avec le soleil d'une nouvelle journée seul dans sa maison de Virginie.

L'odeur, en tout cas, était délicieuse à humer. Hannibal était un fin cuisinier, Will l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Il l'aida à couper les légumes du bouillon, il l'aida à mettre la table. La soirée était silencieuse mais en rien gênante. Hannibal connaissait la valeur des mots. C'était là aussi quelque chose qui avait plu à William lors de leurs entrevues.

Assis devant son assiette, Will en regarda longuement le contenu. Il n'avait encore jamais mangé de cet animal là. Il le fallait, pourtant, il était venu pour ça et Hannibal y avait mis tellement de cœur. Il s'en découpa un bout de son couteau et, de sa fourchette, le porta à sa bouche. C'était... différent... mais pas tant. C'était agréablement préparé. Il releva les yeux vers Hannibal qui l'avait regardé prendre sa première bouchée. A son tour, Will le regarda manger. Avait-il bien choisi le morceau ? Avait-il découpé au bon endroit ? Hannibal eut une pointe de sourire et Will attendit sa réaction.

-C'est... intéressant, dit-il enfin. Brassé. Citronné.

Will pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de l'assaisonnement, mais il n'avait pas mis d'agrumes dans la préparation. Hannibal avait une telle voix quand il parlait de nourriture que Will but la moindre de ses paroles. _Le goût de la peur_. Il s'était demandé jusque là quel avait été le dernier ressenti de Randall Tier avant qu'il ne lui brise la nuque. Il le savait maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas du porc, je me trompe ?

William ne quitta pas Hannibal des yeux. Il le savait, il le savait très bien. Il voulait qu'il le dise, pour l'entendre de sa bouche. Il eut un petit sourire, qu'il n'eut pas besoin de feindre. Et il concéda :

-C'est de l'humain.

Alors le regard d'Hannibal à cet instant fut... indescriptible. Il eut un sourire, que Will lui rendit.

Et bêtement, il se dit que le plan était toujours de mettre sa colère au service de Jack. Et que rien de tout ça ne changeait quoi que ce soit.

 **.**

 _Will rêvait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il savait qu'il rêvait. Il se souvenait qu'il avait dîné avec Hannibal, il se souvenait qu'il était rentré en voiture, et il se souvenait de s'être couché._

 _-Ce que je ne comprends pas... Fit-il doucement. C'est ce que_ vous _faites là._

 _Le docteur Lecter esquissa un sourire._

 _-Ça paraît pourtant évident, vous ne pensez pas ?_

 _Non, Will ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit eut été évident. Dans le bureau de son psychiatre, appuyé contre la table de bois où le médecin dessinait parfois, il fronça les sourcils, les bras croisé sur le poitrail. Hannibal, depuis son siège, lui souriait comme ceux qui en savait plus que les autres._

 _-Will, Will, Will..._

 _Il se leva pour venir vers lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Réfléchissez. ». Mais Will avait du mal à réfléchir, parce qu'Hannibal descendait des lèvres chaudes dans le creux de son cou. « Réfléchissez, réfléchissez. ». Le Docteur Lecter lui prit la main pour la poser sur son torse par dessus la veste de son costume trois pièces. La respiration de Will se fit erratique alors qu'il faisait descendre ses doigts le long de son abdomen._

 _Mais Will fronça les sourcils, parce que c'était poisseux au niveau de son ventre, comme si sa chemise saignait. Il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit de son corps où Hannibal avait guidé sa main. C'était bien du sang, et il y en avait beaucoup. Will se souvint qu'il avait troué son corps pour se faire un chemin jusqu'à son cœur pour n'y rien trouver. Il se demanda si Hannibal lui en voulait encore pour ça._

 _-Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?_

 _La question fut posée alors qu'Hannibal quittait son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. « Réfléchissez, réfléchissez, réfléchissez. ». C'est alors que Will sentit quelque chose dans la main qu'il avait toujours ballante. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Et ce qu'il y vit, là, dans le creux de sa main gauche, fut le cœur chaud et battant du Docteur Lecter qui lui murmura à l'oreille :_

 _-Vous avez ma vie, juste entre vos mains._

Et il se réveilla, nerveusement, les yeux fixés à son plafond.

« Que rien de tout ça ne changeait quoi que ce soit ». Comme il se trompait.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre du milieu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que l'évolution de l'histoire vous parait tenir la route :)

(J'aurais bien aimé trouver un équivalent en français pour "long pig" autre que "humain" mais il semble que nous n'ayons pas de mot pour la viande humaine dans notre belle langue... Ce qui n'est peut-être pas si mal en fin de comptes oO' )

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (vendredi 03/07/15) pour le chapitre 4 ! :)

Chip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers ou des personnages de Hannibal ne m'appartient, ni la version de la NBC, ni les versions écrites ou filmiques précédentes ou à venir.

 **Paring** : Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham

 **Spoilers** : Saison 1 et 2. (Ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 3)

 **Avertissements** : Violence, gore, cannibalisme, mentions de sexe.

 **Rappel** : Cinq chapitres, publication le vendredi.

 ** _Edith_ ** : Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont l'histoire va finir ! (Pas aujourd'hui, mais, tu sais... bientôt... xD)

Encore et encore un grand merci à ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et en follow cette semaine, la fin de l'histoire approche alors j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

Le laboratoire avait fini le moule des dents de Lounds et avait trouvé un corps de sa corpulence donné à la science. Ils lui avaient découpé une tranche de _viande_ dans le dos et Will n'avait plus eu qu'à y mettre le feu et à l'élancer, dans un fauteuil, sur la pente douce du parking de son immeuble. Il l'avait fait avec un drôle d'arrière goût au fond de la gorge. La sensation de trahir cet instant privilégié qu'il avait partagé avec Hannibal le soir de leur dîner. Il avait menti à Crawford, cependant. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait acheté du porc chez un boucher de choix. C'était faux. Avec Hannibal, il avait vécu quelque chose de _vrai_. Pour la première fois depuis... toujours.

Le plan était toujours de mettre sa colère au service de Jack, mais Will n'était plus sûr d'être en colère.

Et puis il avait eu... le second dîner.

Hannibal lui avait cuisiné de l'Ortolan. Et quand il avait placé l'animal, tout entier dans sa bouche, comme il l'aurait fait d'une friandise... il avait senti que c'était un instant spécial. Il avait sentit les os de l'oiseau se briser contre ses dents, il avait entendu le même son de la bouche du docteur Lecter, et ça avait été... comme une communion.

Soudainement, tout ça signifiait de nouveau quelque chose pour lui.

Assis sur une chaise face au bureau de Jack, il plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. C'était une étrange contradiction qui se développait dans les recoins sombres de son esprit. Les pieds dans la rivière, peut-être Abigail aurait-elle ri. Mais Abigail n'était plus là pour rire et il serra les dents. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ça. Mais était-ce _assez_. Après tout Hannibal portait le deuil, lui aussi.

-Will.

Jack venait d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, un peu brusquement, et William sursauta. Il se retourna vers lui, un peu encore embrumé par ses pensées récentes, et cette rivière dans laquelle il n'osait plus mettre les pieds, de honte peut-être.

-Le corps de Freddie Lounds a été exhumé.

Pendant un instant, Will ne réagit pas. Parce que ça n'avait pas de sens... pourquoi le FBI aurait déterré le cercueil de quelqu'un qui n'était pas mort... Mais son regard se rembrunit quand il revint totalement à la réalité, et qu'il comprit. Quelqu'un avait profané la tombe nommée _Lounds_. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Hannibal.

 _Qu'avez-vous pour moi, Docteur._

Il se leva, passa près de lui, et Jack prit sa hâte pour une envie d'en finir. Comme il avait tort... Ils s'y rendirent en voiture, dans l'une de celles du FBI. Il était tellement tôt dans le matin que le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à se lever. Dans la lumière des projecteurs des techniciens du Bureau, Will reconnut sa _patte_. Son style. Sa signature.

Ça avait du charme, c'était esthétique. C'était cultivé. Le cadavre carbonisé qui avait été donné à la science et leur avait servi à simulé un meurtre s'était levé de sa tombe et, assis dans la position du lotus, présentait les six bras du dieu Shiva. Il imaginait très bien Hannibal lui dire doucement... lui dire doucement...

 _Shiva est à la fois destructeur et bienfaiteur_.

-Le tueur essaye d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

-Son chaos s'ordonne.

Alana Bloom était là, aussi. Will ne comprenait pas comment il l'avait pu l'aimer. Elle l'avait jeté aux loups, elle ne l'avait pas cru, puis elle l'avait laissé pour le pire des prédateurs. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne craignait pas la bonne personne... Il se retourna pour la voir et ce fut presque si elle n'eut pas un geste de recul. Elle avait _peur_ de lui, mais surtout elle avait _peur_ d'avoir raison. Qu'il soit vraiment un monstre, et que Jack y soit vraiment aveugle. Will eut une esquisse de sourire, que même lui ne remarqua pas.

-Celui qui a tué Freddie Lounds a aussi tué Randall Tier. L'a mutilé, démembré, et mis bien en vue.

Il y avait du dégoût dans la voix d'Alana. De la peur aussi, et de la haine sans doute. Jack « savait » que Will était innocent, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire son travail. Alors oui, Randall Tier et Freddie Lounds avaient une connexion Et à peine l'eut-il dit que Bloom retourna vers Will un regard accusateur.

-Will, dit-elle. Randall était son suspect, et le patient d'Hannibal. Et Freddie enquêtait sur lui quand elle est morte.

Cette façon qu'elle avait de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, alors même qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux aveugles... Will eut comme un tic nerveux de la lèvre.

-Freddie Lounds enquêtait sur beaucoup de choses, quand elle est morte, fit-il remarquer, amer.

Peut-être que ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, c'était qu'elle était toujours en vie, quelque part sous la protection du FBI. Alana ne lui en voulait _même pas_ pour les bonnes choses. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle aurait eu des raisons de lui en vouloir...? C'était _elle_ qui était en tort. C'était _elle_ qui l'avait laissé être jeté en prison.

-Ce psychopathe est en en train de se construire, continua-t-elle avec cette _chose_ dans la voix.

Will l'aurait presque plainte. Elle était, après tout, la seule qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quoi qu'il aurait été prétentieux de prétendre que Will était en total contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait, _à lui_. Il releva les yeux sur la sculpture humaine. _Ce psychopathe..._ « Ce psychopathe » était un artiste. Hannibal avait ce goût particulier pour l'art, la mythologie, la divinité. Il avait... _du talent_.

-Ou quelqu'un s'occupe de le construire...

Le Docteur Bloom avait l'air songeuse, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Will se retourna vers elle de nouveau. Elle regardait le corps brûlé et mutilé de _Freddie Lounds_ avec le même effroi qu'elle l'avait dévisagé plus tôt.

-Il a un bienfaiteur qui admire sa destruction, dit-il.

Parce qu'il se plaisait à croire, à cet instant, que c'était une façon pour Hannibal de lui démontrer son admiration. Pour quelque chose... qu'il n'avait pas fait. Will regarda vers le sol un instant. Etait-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose de mentir à un meurtrier en série, un psychopathe ? En tout cas ça lui faisait ressentir ce _truc_ , au fond de l'estomac.

-Shiva est à la fois destructeur et bienfaiteur, expliqua-t-il en relevant le regard vers ses collègues.

Alana eut l'air d'avoir besoin de respirer en profondeur, avant de formuler à voix haute ce qu'elle comprenait à l'instant :

-Il est guidé.

-Ce serait un genre... d'indication ?

Se retournant vers le cadavre de nouveau, Will se demanda si Jack avait raison. Mais c'était impossible. Tout de moins, peu probable... Hannibal n'aurait pas pris tout ce mal pour lui parler, ils se voyaient tous les jours. Est-ce que Crawford... est-ce que Crawford commençait à avoir... des doutes sur lui ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Alana semblait avoir une meilleure révélation.

-Peut-être que le tueur de Freddie n'est pas l'auteur de ça. Peut-être qu'il s'agit de son bienfaiteur.

-Pourquoi ?

Jack semblait sincèrement perdu. Peut-être parce qu'il se disait comme Will qu'Hannibal n'aurait pas pris toute cette peine pour communiquer avec Will, alors qu'ils se voyaient chaque jour... Mais l'hypothèse du Docteur Bloom étonna d'autant plus Will qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé lui-même.

-Il lui fait la cour.

Et Will mit plus de temps qu'il l'aurait cru pour détourner ses yeux de la psychiatre. _Il lui fait la cour_. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la reproduction de Shiva. Il y avait _quelque chose_ dans son ventre encore, mais c'était... différent...

Le sentiment de honte qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt le reprit tout entier. La contradiction des deux sensations lui donna chaud, puis froid.

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage, ce soir-là, de regarder Hannibal dans les yeux sans faillir.

 **.**

Hannibal portait un costume trois pièces que Will n'avait encore jamais vu. Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait été encore possible. Il était élégant, et à lui tenir la porte comme ça on aurait pu croire que la galanterie n'était pas morte, en fin de compte. Il le débarrassa de son manteau et Will prit une lente inspiration.

Ça sentait bon les épices, ça venait de la cuisine et ça flottait jusqu'à lui comme une courtoise invitation.

Il se sentait... ingrat.

Hypocrite.

La table était dressée, rien que pour eux. Hannibal l'invita à s'asseoir à la place qu'il avait habituellement, face à lui. Il s'y installa presque avec pudeur. Cet endroit, c'était celui de son renouveau. Ce n'était pas hostile comme la prison, ou brutal comme sa maison de Virginie qui avait vu le meurtre de Randall Tier. C'était... agréable.

-Vous ne mangez pas ?

Le ton était amical, presque inquiet. Hannibal avait dans ses yeux ce petit quelque chose que Will avait toujours du mal à interpréter. Peut-être était-ce de la sincérité. Il rencontra son regard et ne parvint pas à s'en défaire. Il pensait pourtant ne plus jamais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait _honte_ d'être innocent.

Il avait cette envie profonde que jamais Hannibal ne l'apprenne, que jamais il ne lui donne une telle possibilité d'être déçu de lui. Mais d'un autre côté... Will ne voulait pas... lui mentir encore. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette. _Vous ne mangez pas ?_ Ça avait l'air délicieux. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'était pas sûr, même, qu'il le méritait.

Il prit d'une main sa fourchette, de l'autre son couteau, et s'appliqua à découper un bout de cette viande qui semblait si tendre et parfumée. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était du porc, de l'agneau ou quelque autre proie que ce fut. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Plus vraiment.

Il porta le morceau à hauteur de sa bouche... mais c'était comme s'il refusait de se faire manger.

Il le reposa dans son assiette, doucement, les yeux bas. Il sentait le regard d'Hannibal posé sur lui, en l'attente de quelque chose qu'il aurait eu à lui dire. Will n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. De lui dire... quoique ce fut... Mais il releva tout de même les yeux vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas tué Freddie Lounds.

Et sa voix n'était pas celle assurée d'un prédateur, et son cœur n'était pas aussi calme que pour un meurtre. Il sentait presque ses mains trembler sous la table, posées, crispées sur ses genoux. Le silence s'éternisa et Hannibal ne bougeait pas. Il fallut une éternité, peut-être même deux ou trois pour qu'il ne pose ses couverts à son tour.

Il le regardait de ce visage indéchiffrable qu'il avait parfois en session, mais qui ce soir n'annonçait rien de bienveillant. Pour peu qu'il eut été bienveillant lors de leurs séances. Will se plaisait à croire que oui, sur la fin... Fin à laquelle il venait sans doute de couper court.

Il prit une grande et silencieuse inspiration.

-Je suis l'appât que Jack utilise pour vous mettre derrière les barreaux.

-Jack vous utilise ?

La réaction avait été trop rapide, Hannibal avait attendu qu'il le dise. Will baissa puis releva les yeux.

-Je l'utilise.

Il se devait d'être tout-à-fait honnête avec lui, il venait de lancer une machine à laquelle il ne pourrait pas faire faire marche arrière. Il aurait aimé que les yeux d'Hannibal montrent pour une fois une quelconque réaction. Il voulait savoir s'il l'avait blessé, s'il l'avait heurté. Il _devait_ savoir. Il ferma les yeux, un instant. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, c'était trop tard.

-...Je l'utilisais, corrigea-t-il faiblement.

Ce n'était pas pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne pensait plus rien devoir à Jack, et qu'il l'aiderait s'il le souhaitait. Will se sentait profondément affecté par son destin. S'il était envoyé en prison... il le ressentirait presque comme si on l'y renvoyait, _lui_.

Jack lui avait tout pris. Leur amitié, sa réputation, Alana. La seule chose qui lui était resté c'était Hannibal, et il était hors de question qu'aujourd'hui Jack lui enlève ça aussi.

Il chercha son regard à nouveau, mais Hannibal avait tourné la tête vers cette fenêtre par laquelle on ne voyait rien que l'obscurité d'une froide nuit d'hiver. Il aurait peut-être dû rester, pour qu'ils parlent. Mais Will pensa qu'il en avait sans doute trop dit ce soir déjà, et il se leva.

Il quitta la table, quitta la pièce. Il récupéra son manteau et alors qu'il le tenait à son bras, il se retourna vers l'ouverture de la salle à manger. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il espéra y voir, mais il finit par sortir de la maison. Un mal-être indicible accroché à l'estomac.

Hannibal, sur la chaise de sa salle à manger, l'esprit pour une fois rempli de contradictions, leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Vers le premier étage.

Où le silence trompeur protégeait un secret bien gardé.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Eeet voilà ! J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous a plu ^ ^'

En tous les cas votre avis m'intéresse, bien sûr ! :) Et pour ceux et celles qui le veulent toujours, rendez-vous vendredi prochain (10/07/15) pour le cinquième et dernier chapitre !

Chip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers ou des personnages de Hannibal ne m'appartient, ni la version de la NBC, ni les versions écrites ou filmiques précédentes ou à venir.

 **Paring** : Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham

 **Spoilers** : Saison 1 et 2. (Ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 3)

 **Avertissements** : Violence, gore, cannibalisme, mentions de sexe.

 **Rappel** : Cinq chapitres, publication le vendredi.

Un dernier **gigantesque merci** à ceux et celles d'entre vous qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et en follow, cette semaine mais aussi à partir de la fin de la publication, ça veut dire beaucoup beaucoup ! :3

Alors voilà, c'est le **dernier chapitre** , j'ai basculé en "complète"... Ceux qui me connaissent un peu déjà savent peut-être que les fins, ça m'angoisse un peu ^^' J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, et dans tous les cas je suis ouverte à la critique !

Enjoy :)

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

Le plan n'était plus de mettre sa colère au profit de Jack. Il n'y avait plus de plan. Il n'y avait plus de colère. Seulement des regrets. Il était six heures du matin, Will n'avait pas dormi.

Hannibal n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, pour le frapper, le tuer, le démembrer, l'exposer. Mais Will ne savait pas pour autant ce que le Docteur ressentait pour lui. Non... ce qu'il... ce qu'il ressentait _envers_ lui. De la rage, de dégoût. Du dédain peut-être.

Ce que Will commençait à comprendre, c'était ce que _lui_ ressentait _pour_ Hannibal.

Et ce n'était pas de la haine où quelque chose s'en approchant. C'était plus un genre... d'admiration, de respect, ou... d'un mélange de choses qui... au final... Will porta ses mains à ses yeux, s'interrompant dans sa contemplation du plafond. Comment avait-il _pu_ comploter avec Jack derrière son dos. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour réparer ça. Il tuerait Jack, si Hannibal lui demandait. Il ferait n'importe quoi, si Hannibal lui demandait.

Mais il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il lui avait menti, lui aussi. Il l'avait drogué, il l'avait manipulé. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait tué Abigail. Il l'avait fait mettre en prison, sous couvert de soutien émotionnel. Il était venu le voir, et il avait menti encore. Quand il était sorti, il avait tant menti de nouveau, puis il avait essayé de le faire tuer. Will serra les dents. Ce n'était pas l'attitude de quelqu'un à qui on s'attachait.

A la porte, ça frappa.

Il ferma les yeux, de lassitude. Si c'était Alana de nouveau il pouvait jurer devant Dieu... Soupirant de façon excessive, il balança ses couvertures, sortit de son lit et marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte - qu'il ouvrit, presque brutalement.

 _Oh_.

C'était Hannibal. Alors il n'avait pas eu l'attitude de quelqu'un à qui on s'attachait, mais Will sentit de nouveau cette _chose_ au fond de son ventre. Hannibal n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de l'assassiner, il ne portait pas cette combinaison dont Will ignorait l'existence, et aucunes armes blanches ne déformaient ses poches. Il portait entre ses mains un plat enrubanné de papier aluminium sur lequel Will baissa les yeux.

-Puis-je entrer ?

Le ton était poli, comme toujours, et Will se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de telles attentions. Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer, cependant. Hannibal posa le plat sur la table près de la porte. Il s'y assit, déboutonna les manchettes de sa chemise et remonta légèrement ses manches. C'était... fascinant. Quand Hannibal releva les yeux vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent sans qu'il ne s'y fut attendu, Will bafouilla.

-Je-je... Je vais...

Il fit un geste vague de la main vers sa cuisine, et tourna le dos à son hôte. Il avait le cœur battant, et les mains moites. Il prit dans un placard deux assiettes, deux verres, et quatre couverts. Il revint et les posa sur la surface en bois dur. Même là, il ne fut pas sûr de ses gestes. Il s'assit comme s'il n'avait pas été chez lui. Maladroitement.

Hannibal les servit. C'était du _fait-maison_ , de la saucisse, des œufs brouillés. Will n'osa pas sourire, mais le cœur y était. C'était la réplique exacte du premier petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Cela signifiait-il... nouveau départ ? Il découpa et mangea comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas. Doucement, savourant chaque atome. Evitant soigneusement le regard de son possible bourreau, alors même qu'une envie viscérale tapie en lui voulait qu'il lève enfin les yeux.

-Si je n'avais pas tué Abigail.

L'entendre parler sans s'y être attendu fit sursauter son palpitant aussi sûrement que le nom tant chéri de leur fille disparue. La tension était trop forte pour résister encore et Will releva la tête de son petit déjeuner pour retrouver le contact étrange des yeux de son psychiatre.

-Vous seriez-vous enfui avec nous ?

Le ton se voulut si banal et si commun que Will ne comprit d'abord pas le sens de la question. La fuite... était une option... qu'il n'avait jamais... Il baissa les yeux de nouveau vers son repas. La honte le reprit, mais pas celle de la veille ou de l'avant-veille. Peut-être la honte d'avouer au souvenir qu'il gardait d'Abigail qu'il l'aimait moins elle que lui.

-Même en sachant que vous avez tué Abigail, confessa-t-il à mi-voix, je partirais avec vous si vous me le demandiez.

Et ce disant, il fut presque étonné de ne pas trembler. Il aurait été prêt à tout laisser derrière, même le lac, même ses chiens. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Hannibal une nouvelle fois, mais il avait à son tour le regard sur son plat. Le visage haut toujours, et les traits calmes, mais les yeux baissés néanmoins et Will en ressentit cette torsion désagréable dans l'estomac.

Elle était là. Cette chose entre eux. Ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux dès les premiers jours et qu'il avait fini par interpréter comme du mensonge. Comme une habitude. Comme une feinte, une méthode, la même qu'il pensait qu'Hannibal avait utilisée sur Tier.

Ce qu'il avait eu tort.

Il pouvait la sentir, à cet instant, flottant dans l'air au dessus de la table et partout dans la pièce.

C'était _spécial_.

Avec Hannibal, Will s'était toujours un peu senti spécial. D'une étrange manière, mais... il avait son attention. Quand il était son patient, puis quand il était son ami. Quand il était sa victime, son assassin, son ambiguë. Aujourd'hui son traître, son hôte et son invité.

Will voulait l'embrasser. Il le voulait vraiment, vraiment fort.

Mais il ne l'aurait pas pris eu sérieux. Une feinte, tout au mieux, pour le manipuler et le livrer à Jack et ses agents. Sa Justice, sa Cours Martiale. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Will aurait douté aussi. Alors il se retint, et porta à sa bouche une nouvelle fourchetée.

-Voudriez-vous dîner chez moi, ce soir ? Hasarda le Docteur d'une voix assurée.

Will voulait. Alors Will accepta.

 **.**

Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau de l'agent Crawford était presque pesant. Will sentait son cœur battre posément, cependant. Les pieds dans la rivière, il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Quand il les rouvrit, Abigail était là, assise sur un rocher près de la rive. Il sourit, s'approcha. Elle avait aux lèvres une petite moue qu'avait parfois les adolescentes.

-Pourquoi tu ne venais plus ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-J'étais...

Will regardait ses yeux et il voyait tout ce qu'il aurait pu construire avec elle. Mais il voyait aussi tout ce qui s'offrait à lui s'il laissait enfin tomber ces histoires de _Bien_ , et de _Mal_. Il voyait ce que lui offrait Hannibal pour ce qu'il était. Un cadeau rare, qu'il aurait été fou de rejeter. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa haine, mais c'était derrière lui tout ça. Il sourit doucement.

-J'étais confus.

Il était un comportementaliste. Il était temps qu'il agisse comme tel. La voix sourde de Jack résonna dans le bureau et Will cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

-Ça devient trop risqué, Will. Il sait qu'on se rapproche.

William releva les yeux vers l'homme, vers l'ami qui lui faisait face. Voulait-il... tout arrêter ? Que devait-il faire ? Approuver ? Vue comme les choses allaient de son côté, cela n'aurait pas été si mal, mais... ne paraîtrait-ce pas... étrange de sa part ? Il fronça les sourcils.

-Raison de plus, dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner si près du but !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

Will... n'étais pas sûr... de comprendre... Et si Jack décidait de mettre un autre agent sur l'affaire ? Ça, c'était hors de question.

-Vous voulez m'évincer, Jack ?

Il ne pouvait pas être laissé de côté. Pas maintenant qu'il avait promis à Hannibal de toute faire pour lui. Quelque part dans son esprit, entre les brumes qui s'étaient dissipées, Abigail hurla. _BATS-TOI !_ Il ferma les yeux, pour calmer son cœur.

-C'est simplement que, si ça devient trop pentu pour v-

-Je ne quitte pas le navire, Jack, coupa-t-il.

Il était bien trop tard pour ça. Will se leva de son siège et remit son manteau avec assurance. Il devait trouver une solution qui pourrait arranger tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas le faire de l'extérieur. _Et puis qui était Jack pour l'éloigner d'Hannibal de cette manière ?_

-Appelez-moi dès que vous avancez.

Et il quitta les lieux. _Mais si Jack avait raison_. _S'il se faisait abuser par lui. Encore_. Il revit Hannibal lors de leur dernier dîner, et s'imagina qu'il avait tout prévu. Sa trahison, sa confession. _Et s'il se faisait avoir, de nouveau_. Dans la rue, il ferma les yeux, inspira lentement l'air froid du dehors et expira ce chaud qu'il avait en dedans.

Non.

Il savait ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son psychiatre. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il retourna à sa voiture et claqua sa portière. Il avait un dîner auquel assister.

 **.**

Il resta de longues, longues secondes devant la porte close des appartements du Docteur Lecter. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose qu'il vienne. Etre à la hauteur d'un homme comme Hannibal, c'était... Et puis il l'avait déjà déçu. Lecter était-il certain qu'il voulait l'inviter à sa table, de nouveau ? La main à la hauteur de la porte, il ouvrit puis ferma le poing, lentement, à plusieurs reprises. Il inspira longuement. Puis, rassemblant ce qu'il restait de son courage, il frappa.

Alors que son bras retombait doucement le long de son corps, il tendit l'oreille. L'isolation, le sol, et la façon que le docteur avait de se déplacer... il ne put entendre que les deux derniers pas derrière la porte, juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Hannibal portait cette chemise pourpre et ce gilet anthracite que Will connaissait bien. Il eut pour lui un petit sourire.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez.

Will eut peine à lui rendre son sourire, mais fit de son mieux. Il avait le cœur battant et les mains presque moites.

-Et pourtant me voilà, dit-il.

 _Sourire_. Hannibal avait une façon bien à lui de lui sourire. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et Will ne put que passer avec humilité, fuyant presque son regard. Il faudrait bien qu'il les affronte un jour, pourtant, ces yeux-là.

-Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau.

Il sentit les mains de l'homme sur ses épaules, le temps d'une seconde peut-être. Peut-être moins. L'enjeu de ce dîner était tellement plus que ce qu'il aurait pu paraître. Ce n'était pas sa vie que Will mettait sur la table. C'était tout le reste.

Il s'en fichait de vivre ou de mourir. Ces choses-là n'avaient plus d'importance, c'était tellement... c'était _trop_ terrestre. Will avait laissé tomber les préoccupations humaines de vie, de mort, d'éthique. Depuis bien longtemps déjà il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, et à ce système de balances, d'équilibriste auquel le monde semblait être raccordé.

Avoir avouer sa traîtrise à Hannibal faisait-elle pencher un peu plus la balance de la probabilité qui existait qu'il meurt de sa main ? Et s'il tentait de le tuer, Will aurait-il assez de maîtrise sur ses instincts pour ne pas se défendre ? Voulait-il ne pas se défendre ? Will ne voulait peut-être pas mourir, tous comptes faits.

Mais il ne voulait pas le tuer, non plus.

Cependant Will n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un tel scénario, Hannibal tira pour lui sa chaise et il s'assit. Il se souvint de cette envie mordante qu'il avait eu au matin de l'embrasser. Elle revint, depuis le fond de son ventre. Will se demanda si Hannibal le voulait, lui aussi. S'il se retenait. S'il craignait que Will ne l'interprète mal, comme un mensonge, _une feinte_ tout au plus, pour mieux lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos.

Hannibal fit un rapide aller-retour à la cuisine, et ramena un joli plat contenant assez pour deux. Il le servit, se servit, puis s'assit face à lui.

- _Bon appétit_ , souhaita-t-il en français.

Hannibal avait un joli accent français, Will se retint de le lui dire. Un autre jour il l'aurait fait, mais aujourd'hui il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il sourit, seulement.

Chercher le regard de quelqu'un tout en le fuyant, c'était tout un art. Ça ne résultait qu'en l'échange impromptu de regards rapides sans les avoir prévus. Ça rendait aussi Will un peu plus nerveux à chacun d'eux. Hannibal finit par détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre, puis à se racler la gorge.

-On pourrait... Amorça-t-il. On pourrait quitter le pays. Partir pour l'Europe. Ce soir.

Will releva le visage vers lui si vite qu'il fut lui même étonné de la vitesse à laquelle leurs yeux se croisèrent, de nouveau. Mais cette proposition, c'était ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. _Espérer_. Il déglutit le morceau de viande qu'il était en train de manger. Le silence entre eux s'étira. Ils ne détachaient plus leur regard de l'autre. Will inspira doucement, et il tremblait quand il expira.

-D'accord, dit-il.

-D'accord ?

Hannibal sembla dubitatif, le temps d'un instant. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à une réponse si rapide. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à un refus. Will inspira longuement, de nouveau.

-D'accord, répéta-t-il.

Ils n'avaient qu'à partir immédiatement, passer par la maison de Will en Virginie, nourrir les chiens assez pour quelques jours et se rendre au premier aéroport sur la route. Alana, Jack, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Lui s'occuperait de les traquer, elle s'occuperait de ses canidés. Hannibal eut un petit sourire.

-Suivez-moi.

Il se leva et invita Will à faire de même. Ils n'avaient pas même fini leurs plats. Hannibal le conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier, puis jusqu'à l'étage. Le cœur de William battait en s'en rompre. Il savait déjà énormément de choses sur les secrets du Docteur Lecter, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu à ce jour lui apprendre, lui montrer de nouveau.

Il n'aurait eu _aucun moyen_ de s'attendre à ça. Hannibal, une fois à l'étage, mit sa main à une poignée de porte et se retourna vers Will, comme pour lui demander s'il était prêt.

Will eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il n'était jamais monter avant ça, que la porte s'ouvrit sous la légère pression qu'Hannibal eut sur la poignée. C'était une pièce plongée dans une obscurité seulement dérangée par les éclairages du dehors. Hannibal fit signe à Will d'être silencieux, et d'entrer à sa suite.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce soir là, guidé par Hannibal, il trouverait dans une chambre à l'étage de la demeure Lecter, la jeune Abigail endormie dans un lit bien à elle. Son souffle se coupa, le temps d'un instant, et alors qu'il ne pouvait plus défaire ses yeux doucement habitués au manque de lumière de la chère endormie, sa main trouva, nerveuse, celle d'Hannibal tout près de lui.

C'était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

Abigail respirait avec douceur, plongée dans un juste sommeil, et Will se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait mené là. Il ferma les yeux et sans plus attendre posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Tant pis s'il ne répondait pas, tant pis s'il pensait à un piège. Will avait besoin de lui dire à quel point il était heureux et à quel point ils comptaient pour lui, elle et lui. Alors, pour ce soir, il se ficherait que son psychiatre reste de marbre à son baiser.

Mais tout le corps de William se détendit soudain. Parce que ce soir là, dans cette chambre sombre... Hannibal referma ses bras dans le creux de son dos.

Et, les yeux fermés, il répondit à son baiser.

 **Fin**

* * *

Eeeet voilà !... Je dois aller me cacher, ou...? ^^'

En tout cas ça m'a bien plu d'écrire cette petite histoire, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu de la lire :) Evidemment **vos avis m'intéressent** plus que jamais !

( **Revieweurs anonymes** , le site ou je vous réponds est de nouveau en ligne ! C'est un site commun avec Ardha, le lien est sur mon profil :) )

A bientôt ! Ciao ciao.  
Chip.


End file.
